


Techno Is Worried For Ranboo

by Soulless_Fawn



Series: Ranboo And His Second Half [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD, Blood, Dragon Hybrids, Dragon wings, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Golden Apple, Happy little family, Hearing Voices, Pain, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Potions, Ranboo shack, Screaming, Wingfic, Worried Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), chest room, confusing pain, ender dragon - Freeform, ender dragon hybrid, flinching, house in the snow, medical kit, organizing storage room, something is up with Ranboo, voices, weired, worried Phil Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulless_Fawn/pseuds/Soulless_Fawn
Summary: After seeing Ranboo acting differently Techno invites him over. Ranboo is clearly uncomfortable but doesn’t say why.After finding the reason for Ranboo’s discomfort the two men get more confused when it gets worse. What was wrong with Ranboo?
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Ranboo And His Second Half [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145933
Comments: 10
Kudos: 760





	Techno Is Worried For Ranboo

It didn’t take long for Techno to see something was up with the local enderman hybrid. Ranboo was more, how could he put this? Flinchy? It makes Techno worried and worrying makes Techno uncomfortable. He needed to figure out what was wrong. For his own sanity. (Definitely not because he cared for the boy.)

So that morning Techno walked over to Ranboo’s shack and knocked on his door. He could hear shuffling on the other side before the door creaked open. Ranboo’s green eye glowed in the darkness behind him. Techno stood there thinking. 

_Tired_ _Ranboo!_

_Leave him to sleep._

_Why wake the baby!_

_Is that blood?_

Techno’s head shot up to look at Ranboo’s. What had the voice just said!? Techno could see a little bit of blood on Ranboo’s lip. Ranboo yawned un aware of Techno’s panic. “Hi.”. Ranboo said groggily. He had a very big t-shirt on. It was black and reached his mid thigh. His pants were a light grey.

He was clearly still wearing his pyjamas. “What’s with the blood.”. Techno said bluntly. He pointed to Ranboo’s lip. Ranboo made a face of confusion as he reached up to touch his lip. Touching his lip he pulled back seeing a little bit of blood on his fingers. Ranboo’s eyes widened which just made Techno more worried. How did he not notice?

“Oh I-I must have bit my lip. In my sleep…”. Techno accepted the answer. He moved his hand to point behind him. He could notice how Ranboo flinched at the movement. “Phil and I were going to re organize my chests. He wanted to see if you would like to help.”. He completely pulled that lie out of his ass.

He just needed a reason to observe Ranboo more. The flinching wouldn’t be so alarming if Ranboo didn’t live alone. But honestly the only people who Ranboo sees are Techno and Phil because they live so close to each other. Ranboo followed Techno’s finger to see the house. He nodded.

“I’m free. When do you want me to come over?”. Techno thought about it. “In half an hour would be fine.”. Ranboo just nodded closing back the door. Techno turned to walk back to his house. He needed time to mess up his perfectly good storage to keep Ranboo there longer. Such a stupid plan he had.

Walking up the steps of the stares Techno could see Phil in the window. Opening up the door he noticed that Phil was drinking coffee. “Your over at Ranboo’s quite early.”. Techno closed the door behind him. “I asked him to help organize my storage.”. Phil looked confused as he set the mug he had down on the counter.

“But your storage is fine.”. Techno just sighed looking at his old friend. “Ranboo is acting weird. I needed a reason for him to come over.”. The look on Phil’s face told Techno what he was going to say even before he opened his mouth to speak. 

“Awwww. You're worried!”. Phil smiled happily taking a swig of his coffee. “No, I'm not!”. Techno just crossed his arms. He turned and made his way down stairs towards the storage room. It didn’t take long for Techno to mess things up. It practically broke him as things went where they weren’t supposed to.

A knock on the door was the only indication that Ranboo was here. He could hear Phil talking with him. Techno climbed the ladder back up to the ground floor. He walked to the living room to see Ranboo looking around. Like he was making sure it was safe. “Hello Ranboo.”. Techno greeted.

Ranboo shifted in place uncomfortably. Did he need to go to the restroom or something? Phil noticed his movements walking up to him. He tapped the hybrid on the shoulder making him jump. “You okay mate? It looks like you got ants in your pants.”. Phil chuckled sitting down on the couch they had. 

“I’m fine. P-perfectly fine!”. Ranboo reashered Phil while waving his hands around. “Alrighty then. Should we get started on the storage room?”. Phil turned to Techno. He stood silently near the ladder to down stairs. Trying to take in as much information that Ranboo was giving. “Oh ya we should start.”. Techno groaned. He just got done messing it up.

The three of them went down stares and started work. Ranboo was tasked with organizing the enchanted armour and weapons. After twenty minutes Techno started to doubt himself. Maybe he was looking too much into it? Ranboo was Ranboo after all. Just a teenage monster hybrid. There were going to be things Techno didn’t understand about him. Things Ranboo didn’t know himself.

_Antsy pants Ranboo!_

_E_

_Ranboo looks uncomfortable._

Techno looked over at Ranboo. The voices were right. He was shifting a lot in his spot on the floor. He was holding some boots. No he was clutching onto the boots. He bit onto his lip like he was trying to hold back a cry of pain. Techno put down the golden nuggets he had and turned fully to Ranboo. “Ranboo you okay over there?”.

Ranboo seemed to not have heard him. Phil also turned. His expression turned to one of concern. Ranboo’s tail wrapped around his waist for comfort. His eyes squeezed shut and he sucked in a painful breath. Phil ran over to him while Techno stayed back. Something was definitely wrong.

Phil whispered beautiful nothings to Ranboo trying to calm him down. Techno scanned him for injuries. He shouldn’t be in this much pain. After a minute Ranboo calmed down. He dropped the boot he was holding onto for dear life. His tail slowly unraveled around his waist as Ranboo’s eyes fluttered open. 

Ranboo looked at Phil and Techno instantly flinching back. Causing Phil to let go of Ranboo afraid he had somehow hurt him more. Ranboo scrambled to push himself against the farthest wall in the small storage room. His back quickly hit concrete. “Woah calm down Ranboo.”. Phil put his hands up. To show he wasn’t a threat.

Techno looked at how confused and scared Ranboo was. “Ranboo.”. Techno said calmly. “What happened?”. Ranboo looked between the two. He let out a shaking breath. “I-I don’t k-know.”. Techno nodded. He needed to be soft. Techno was afraid of scaring the boy off. Even if he was blocking the ladder from the way he sat.

“Okay. Ranboo I’m going to come over alright.”. Phil stood up and walked over to Ranboo. Sitting down beside him. “Do you feel pain anywhere? Did you get hurt recently?”. Ranboo just shook his head no. Techno made his way over. However he still kept his distance.

“I’m going to examine you okay. You might have forgotten.”. With Ranboo’s bad memory it wasn’t completely out of the question. He could’ve just forgotten he was injured. But wouldn’t the pain give it away? First Phil checked Ranboo’s head. To make sure there were no bumps or blood. He moved to his arms next. Making him roll up his sleeve.

“Ranboo I need to check your abdomen and chest. Can you take off your top?”. Ranboo was hesitant at first. But Phil was only trying to help. So he did what was asked of him. Ranboo’s back faced Techno as he took his top off. Techno couldn’t believe what he could see. Ranboo’s back was-

_Blood!_

_What the fuck is up with his back!_

_It’s like someone cut it!_

_Blood for the blood god!_

_Save Ranboo! Save Ranboo!_

His voices screamed in his head. Phil hadn’t noticed it yet. Techno looked at Ranboo’s back in horror. Running down his back were two large slits. Blood pooling out of the open wounds. “Phil…”. Techno walked up to them and placed his hands on Ranboo’s sides. To try and hold him there. Phil looked over and paled. “W-what is it?”.

What the hell did he mean by what is it!? He had two large open wounds on his back! Ranboo tried to turn his head to look but he couldn’t see over Phil. “Oh Ranboo…”. No wonder he was flinching so much. He didn’t want anyone near his back. “Why didn’t you tell us you were hurt.”. Phil looked at the wound.

The area was red and looked very painful. But Ranboo acted like it wasn’t even there. “I’m not. What’s going on?”. Phil gave Techno a look. Still holding Ranboo at the sides Techno moved his hands up. “Ranboo lay down.”. Techno didn’t give the boy a chance to ask why as he gently pushed Ranboo down. The enderman hybrid became a bit frightened.

“What’s going on?”. He asked again. A quiver in his voice. “Ranboo you're injured. Just lay down on your stomach okay.”. Phil tried not to voice his concerns. But his voice openly gave it away. Ranboo laid down on the floor with his head in his arms. He had no clue what was going on.

Phil got up to get medical supplies and potions. Techno sat beside Ranboo with his hands now off the boy. “Do you really not feel anything?”. Techno questioned. Ranboo shook his head no. Phil soon came back and started work on Ranboo. Carefully applying numbing cream to his back.

The boy didn’t even flinch. After done that he passed Ranboo a healing potion. It fizzled with its deep red colour. Ranboo stared at it. “Drink kid.”. Techno said sternly. He wasn’t going to argue with a sixteen year old to drink a potion. Ranboo shuddered under his gaze. Techno was very threatening when he wanted to be.

Ranboo opened his mouth and downed the potion. He scrunched up his face and coughed. “Th-that’s bad!”. Techno couldn’t help but chuckle. Ranboo stuck out his tongue in disgust for the taste. Phil then wrapped bandages over the wound. Techno couldn’t help but keep looking at the bandages. Like something was still wrong.

* * *

It started like any ordinary day. Wake up, take a shower, change clothes, get a cup of coffee and chat with Phil. But what broke this routine was the _shrieking_. It was loud and high pitched. Weird sounds filling it up making Techno jump to his feet. It was enderman speak. Meaning one only thing.

Techno and Phil shared a half a second glance to each other before bolting out of the house. The shrieking never stopped. Coming up to Ranboo’s shack, Techno kicked down the door. Running in Techno followed the loud pained shrieking. It brought him to a door. Like the front door it was locked. 

Phil came right behind him. The shrieking stopped suddenly then a loud thud. Kicking down that door like the other Techno ran into Ranboo’s bathroom. Ranboo was on the ground with blood on his lips. The sink was running as Ranboo held new and old bandages in his hands. His shirt off and revealing his still very open wounds. He was clearly trying to change the bandages out.

Phil looked him over. “He’s unconscious!”. Techno took the que and picked up the boy bridle style. Phil helped Techno navigate out of the house as they ran to their own. Ranboo was burning up in Techno’s arms. Making it to their house Phil pushed everything off the table. Placing Ranboo down Techno noticed how Ranboo shook. 

“Phil what’s going on!?”. Techno yelled as the other man took out his medical kit. “I don’t know! The wound should have healed over by now.”. Phil looked at Ranboo’s back. Blood dripped down. It was vibrant against Ranboo’s pale half of his body. Then suddenly like this wasn’t already alarming something moved under Ranboo’s skin.

Techno’s eyes widened as he could see something moving under his skin through the wounds on his back. Before Phil could even get new bandages Ranboo’s eyes burst open. His pupils were slits and he dug his fingernails into the wood of the table. There was a second of quiet. In which Techno’s and Ranboo’s eyes connected.

No pain, no blood. Just the two of them. Staring at each other. Then the shrieking came once more. Ranboo pushed himself up as he let out a shriek that made both Techno and Phil cover his ears. “Hold him down!”. Phil yelled. He was afraid of the wound ripping more through his back. Techno with no hesitation grabbed Ranboo’s shoulders and pushed him against the table.

Tears fell from the teens eyes. He looked up at Techno not able to stop shrieking in pain. Techno gave a sympathetic look. What was going on!? Phil grabbed a health potion and an enchanted golden apple. Yes they were very rare and only used for a life and death situation. But wasn’t this one! 

“Ranboo I need you to eat this!”. Phil yelled putting the fruit in front of the boy. Ranboo bit down in the fruit. Feeling energy surge through him. His wound started to close. But whatever was under Ranboo’s skin pressed up making it rip open. Ranboo banged his head down on the table. Techno locked eyes with Phil.

“It didn’t work Phil!”. Techno then felt Ranboo fighting back against his hands. He kicked his legs and tried to push himself off the table. His tail moved from side to side. Distress was written all over Ranboo. Ranboo bit his lip silencing his shrieking. Sobs and chokes came from his throat. 

Phil tried to get Ranboo to drink the health potion. He didn’t, moving his head away. “Ranboo please drink this!”. Phil's voice broke and cracked. This wasn’t the morning he signed up for when he went to sleep last night. Techno was getting overpowered by Ranboo. The enchanted golden apple fraught against whatever was under Ranboo’s skin. Every time it healed a bit Ranboo’s skin just reopened.

Ranboo’s eyes suddenly widened. He stopped fighting against Techno’s hands. “AHHHHHHHHHH”. Ranboo smashed his head against the table as he hunched his back. His claws dug into the hardwood as two wings pushed out of Ranboo’s back. One almost knocked Techno off balance. They were covered in blood. The rest of the wound healed over as Ranboo stopped screaming.

His wings flopped down against his back. One white and one black. They were both covered in blood as Ranboo breathed in and out quickly. Silence. Tears still streamed down Ranboo’s face. His whole body relaxed and Techno let go of his shoulders. Phil’s eyes widened looking at the dragon wings that had just burst out of the enderman hybrid.

Techno looked at Ranboo to see he was passed out. But he was breathing. “Phil-“. Techno was cut off quickly by his friend. “I have no fucking clue mate.”. The two stood in silence as they just stared. The white wing was on the black side of Ranboo and the black wing was on his white side. It then all clicked in Techno’s mind.

He was an enderman, mixed with the ender dragon…And he had just grown in his wings.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so fun to write. I was thinking about what if Ranboo was a Enderman, Ender dragon hybrid and had to write a fic. I might do others with him mixed with different things. I don’t know. But poor Ranboo really. He was in so much pain.


End file.
